A Sexual Transformation
by mimi619
Summary: A simple transformation from geek to chic is what this dork of a girl named Bella needs to accomplish her true love Edward Cullen who is more than willing to help her. But in the process Edward finds himself wanting Bella and only Bella.
1. Meet and Greet

A Sexual Transformation

Chapter one: Meet and greet

BPOV

He walked in the room and every sound around me silenced as I looked up at him. His bronze colored hair, soft pink lips, sparkling green eyes, and a perfectly sculpted body of a god lay beneath a leather jacket, black band t-shirt, and blue jeans. He searched the room of students to only find an empty seat next to my poor excuse of a body.

He smiled and walked slowly over to the seat while the nerd in me thought to fix my glasses. Then he looked me over while shining his pearly whites in my face. Being nearly blinded, his angelic voice sang a greeting.

"Hi I'm Edward...and you are Bella Swan right?" he questioned as I continued to rudely stare at him.

Surprisingly I managed to choke out "Uh…um…yes I am Bella….but how did you…"

"Know? Well your purple pocket protector has your name on it…I think it says something about you." He smiled that dazzling smile and I burst out in a loud snort for laughter. After a few seconds of feeling and looking embarrassed I caught my breath and looked down toward my notebook.

"The only thing it says about me is that I like to write in three different color inks….and I don't want to blot my shirt…." He moved his finger to lift my chin to his face and stared.

"Well just between us…" he whispered in my ear "I'm really feeling your pocket protection…I think I want a taste of your ink…"

With that I woke up from the most exciting dream. Startled I grabbed hold of my chest and breathed deeply. Edward Cullen would never talk to me let alone look at me that way. So why was I so obsessed with him again? Oh yeah because he was a miracle sent from heaven of which God did not mention for me to have.

I wiped my head full of sweat and looked over to my nightstand alarm clock which read 3:27 a.m. in bright green numbers. Oh my goodness only six more hours until come in contact with this vast imagination of mine meaning that I could only look at Edward and never in a million years touch him. I need to get laid and fast.

Around 6:30 a.m. when I finally started to drift back to sleep the horrid sounds of my alarm clock began buzzing in my head. I lifted myself out of bed and headed to the bathroom.

Looking in the mirror I said to myself "Jesus you look like hell…"

I then realized I was wasting time until I saw Edward and quickly showered, got dressed and headed downstairs for breakfast. My father Charlie the Police Chief of Forks was already gone to work around five and I wouldn't see him until the exact time only in the p.m. I grabbed a cereal bar and did my daily morning checklist.

"Pocket protector…check…glasses…check…book bag and keys…check…low self-esteem…double check..."

I hurried to my little Ford Focus in the slight drizzle of rain nearly breaking my neck and started the car. The clock read eight and I had exactly an hour to get to my first class on time.

Once I arrived in the parking lot at Forks High School I parked at the end of the lot as usual, got out my car, and began to run to the building. Little did I know that disaster would be on my agenda this early.

While running like the total geek that I was, I somehow managed to trip over a rock and landed in the most unforgiving position……………right in front of Edward Cullen's car.


	2. The G33k In Her

Chapter Two: The geek in her

EPOV

I was talking to my brothers Emmett and Jasper about what we were going to do this weekend. Emmett suggested we go hiking in the mountains. Jasper declined this idea and suggested shopping at the mall for both clothes and girls of course. Neither idea stuck with me totally. Then as I said I'll think about it someone fell hard on the ground next to my car.

I couldn't quite grasp a reaction but my brothers already began laughing their asses off. I couldn't see the persons face due to her hair being draped darkly over her head. She began to get up and in an instant I helped her gather her things.

"Are you okay...?" I said as I noticed she wasn't making eye contact.

"Um yea…I'll be fine…" she said through clenched teeth.

"Are you sure..?" I said looking at her hand that was red with scratches and as she pulled her hair behind her ear I saw a large open cut across her neck.

"Hey you have a huge cut there. " I said as I placed my finger on it. "I think you should see the nurse before your first class."

"Yea so she can make you a sign that says 'Make way total klutz coming through!'…" said Emmett who was completely dying of laughter.

"No…um I'm going to um…get to class before um…I um…" and with that she walked away from me with the sound of tears in her crackling voice.

"Man why did you have to do that…" I said to Emmett looking like I was ready to hit him.

"Man please the girl is a total geek and she just face planted in front of us and YOU don't find that funny as hell?"

"Well yea when you put it like that…but she seemed so terrified of me like I was a killer or something." I said thinking about her lips quivering to say something.

Just then the bell rang and class began in five minutes.

"Last one to the building walks home…" said Jasper who was already running as Emmett was right on his tail. Little did they know that I was the one who drove today.

I made it to class on time and was surprised that there was no seat in the room so I searched the entire room until I found one next to a dark haired girl who resembled the girl I helped up from her fall.

I walked over to her and sat down and examined her more. She lifted her head from the desk and moved her hair behind her ear showing her glasses. It was that same girl I had helped earlier.

"Hi I'm Edward...and you are Bella Swan right?"


	3. My Reality

Chapter Three: My Reality

BPOV

As I sit here in class trying not to relive to most terrible horrible no good very bad last ten minutes of my life and I seem to have no luck forgetting the inevitable.

I fell in front of Edward Cullen…the love of my whole life and existence.

While wallowing in my sorrow I go to rest my head on my hand. As soon as my neck makes contact with my hand I wince and hiss at the stinging pain. Maybe I should have taken his advice…

I settle for moving my hair behind my ears when an irregular form sits down beside me without me noticing. I try to focus on the board ahead of me until…

"Hi I'm Edward...and you are Bella Swan right?"

OMG!!...That same voice from my dream was now ringing in my ear. I turn my head and look to see where that lovely voice had come from. My eyes must have grown ten times bigger when I realized who it was.

"Bella... Yoo Hoo… Are you okay?" the figure said waving something in front of my face.

Snapping out of my trance I manage to say "Yes...I mean…yeah I'm okay..."

"Ok good because for a minute there I thought your heart stopped beating..."

Ok yeah we'll go with that…

"Um…h-how do you um…know my name?" I said to him sounding timid.

"Oh well your purple pocket protector says it right there…" he said while pointing toward my shirt.

"Oh…of course…how nerdy of me don't you think?"

"Not really…" he said lightly chuckling.

Did he just without knowingly compliment this sad sack of Nerds R Us??

Class began and I could hardly focus with Edward's voice ringing in my head. He was all I could concentrate on all period. However the teacher managed to startle my thoughts with an announcement.

"OK class we have an upcoming project that is worth half of your entire grade. It will be due at the end of the year so no surprises. I have already chosen the pairs so let the groaning commence."

As soon as he was finished my heart started beating so fast I thought it would fly out of my chest. Then ……it happened…

"Bella Swan and… yes Edward Cullen. Mr. Cullen you could use the help toward your grade but try not to make Ms. Swan do all the work." The teacher said.

After his stupid remark about Edward the teacher gave us the rest of the period to converse with our partners on what the project would be about.

"Listen I don't want to put all the work on you but I have swim meets as well as practice and I just don't have the time to..."

"It's okay…I pretty used to this type of stuff so don't worry I'll make you look good…" I said cutting him off from explaining his high school senior fame to me.

"Okay cool…but tell me Bella what do you get out of this…deal?"

"Oh just the usual…nothing" I said with ease.

"Please there must be something you want from me in return…"

Ok Bella now is your chance just say it…

"Actually there is something…nah you wouldn't go for it..."

"Try me."

"Well I want…to um...be transformed…" I said struggling with the idea.

"Ok cool…how?"

"You know in time for prom…so I can possibly get asked out…but hey if you don't want to then…."

"OK…so you want me to turn you into this unbelievably hot girl that has all the guys lined up at her locker come prom time…right?"

"Well when you put it like that…um yeah…but I already have a guy in mind...so"

"I think I got it…let me ask you this…why do you want me to do it?"

Because your all I need want and long for. You complete me Edward…I love you.

"Just something to remember high school by…you know a story…and you're the most popular guy in school…"

"Oh…ok well when you want to get started…"

"Whenever you're ready…so to be clear the deal is I get us a passing grade…and you make me hot…right?"

"Ok deal." He said holding out his hand.

I shook his hand and became three shades of red. I knew he saw me when he said...

"Oh yea this will be fun…Meet me at my house today after school." He said as the bell rang and him leaving the class.

"OK see you then."

I walked out of class the happiest girl alive. As I turned the corner I was stopped by the two most gorgeous girls in school Alice and Rosalie.

"Hey are you Bella?" said Rosalie while popping her gum.

"Ye-yes..why?"

"Oh yeah this is going to be fun." Alice said while smirking at Rosalie.

What they were talking about I didn't know…Should I be afraid…

Hell yeah…


	4. First Kiss

Chapter Four: First Kiss

BPOV

After my encounter with the two queen bees of school, I decided to go home and quickly change my clothes for Edward's house. I couldn't be caught in my school scraps….

So I chose a baby blue plaid top and some dark wash skinny jeans. It was all I had…Being that I couldn't control my hair I decided to just leave it down with the waves and curls hanging down my back.

I arrive at Edward's house but didn't see his car outside. So I go to ring the doorbell and who answers the door?...his beast of a brother Emmett.

"WHOA! Why if it isn't Mrs. Klutz? What brings you here?" Emmett barked.

"Um Hi…Is Edward here? We have a class project were working on?"

"Well he's not here now but he should be pulling up any minute from swim practice...OH! There he is now so…try not to fall!" Mental note: wear a paper bag over my head for the rest of my life….

I completely ignored Emmett's laughter because as soon as I saw Edward step out of his car my thumping heart tuned out all other hearing as he stepped into my sight. He was gorgeous. His bronze hair all disarray atop his head. His pale skinned body covered in his swim team jacket and pants…shirt not included. He was just…ridiculously stunning.

"Will you stop being such a bad host and let her in damn…she's not a dog" Edward said sternly as he took me out of my trance while his brother's face scrunched up in disbelief.

"Dude why such hostility? Sibling rivalry will be the death of us." His brother joked.

"Yea...it'll kill u before me. Bella please come inside and meet my family." said Edward.

"Oh…o-ok that's fine." I wonder if his shirt is sold separately.

Edward moved into the house with me before him and shut the door behind him. The house was so light and open to the outdoors that the trees looked like paintings on their walls…yea they had money. I didn't really care though because I was solely focused on Edward.

We walked up the stairs into the living with his family waiting for us.

"Bella this is my family. My sisters, Alice and Rosalie."

"Oh yea we've met." said Rosalie

"We're gonna have so much fun." said Alice.

Both of them had very eager grins springing onto their faces. Hopefully they won't cause me any physical harm.

"My mother and father, Carlisle and Esme."

"It's very nice to meet you Bella." greeted Esme.

"Oh please it's my pleasure. You have a lovely home here Mrs. Cullen."

"Thank you very much."

"And Bella these are my brothers the loud one Emmett and Jasper."

"Nice to meet you Bella." said Jasper.

"It's always good to see you Mrs. Klutz" Emmett boasted.

"Would you lay off that man really grow up!"

Edward seemed very sensitive to the way his brother was teasing me. Why that was…I don't know.

"Ok man chill out. She even laughed that time." Emmett tried to ease his tension.

"Edward its ok it doesn't bother me really." I told him.

"Ok fine. Um Bella lets head to my room so we can get started on the project."

"Sure that's fine. It was nice meeting you all" I said waving them goodbye.

"It was our pleasure Bella." said Esme as I exited the room.

As I walked up the stairs toward Edwards's room everything began to hit me. One I was in Edward Cullen's house. Two he had actually agreed to make me over. And three, I was undeniably in love with him. Yea that sounds about right.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I bumped into the back of Edward. I hadn't noticed he stopped moving down the hall…

"Oh! I'm sorry Edward…I didn't realize you stopped moving"

"Well what were you doing that you became distracted Bella?"

"Oohh nothing just daydreaming that's all"

"Uh huh" Edward chuckled as he opened the door to his room.

I could not believe my eyes when I saw the confines of his room. There were bright colors of everything all around the room. It was in music and pictures and books you would've thought his room was in a Macy's magazine.

"So what do you think?"

"It's…Its great"

"Thank you…I guess."

"No not like that I…I can just tell your very cultured…you have a lot of interests."

"Well being a jock isn't all that I am."

"In here you're a whole other person Edward."

"Now I have to thank you for that cause…that's what I feel like in here."

"You're welcome then."

I walked over to his bed which sat kind of high and tried to sit on it the best I could. He walked over to me and stood in front of me while looking down on my face. I think that's when my glasses became foggy…I think.

"What are you doing?" I asked while looking into his lovely green eyes.

Then he lifted me up by my ass and placed me firmly on the bed to I was level to him.

"Just giving you a lift. You're awfully small for your age."

"Edward, I'm only 18 and so are you…I haven't stopped growing yet."

"This is true…well for now" he said with a devilish chuckle.

"So when are you going to start making me over?"

"Alice and Rosalie are going to handle that part. I am simply taking care of everything else…on the inside."

"Ok so what are you gonna teach me first?" I asked curiously.

"Well since I'm here at your face…Bella have you ever been kissed by a boy before?"

"Umm….no."

"Ok yea well if you want this date then you're going to be kissing. So I'm gonna teach to how to visualize a romantic place where you would kiss me."

"Okay."

"Imagine it's just me and you in a quiet garden and nothing but the rain is falling down on and around us..."

As he spoke those words I closed my eyes and then suddenly felt his presence move even closer into my safe bubble of life until his lips touched mine…both of our mouths moving in sync with one another as if our lives needed one another until then….I believe I then died right there but then it had occurred to me that we had been kissing for a whole hour until…he pulled away.

"Did I do it wrong? I mean I think I was too nervous…"

"No no you were pretty good…very good actually."

"Oh ok…good…but it's getting late and my dad will be home soon so I better get going."

"Oh ok yea um just meet me here tomorrow same time…I won't be late" the words were oozing out of his mouth.

"Yea well I'll see you tomorrow in class then."

"Ok by the way what's our project on anyway?"

"Don't worry it will be on the A+ status for sure." I said with a smile

"Later, Bella."

"Bye, Edward."

I walked out of his room and outside to my car. Before I opened my door on the driver's side I couldn't quite figure out why he pulled away…but I was gonna soon find out…


End file.
